Life for the other siders
by 6 Sided Sweetie
Summary: Kurt is in love with Blaine, but so is Kayla  Kurt's twin sister.  Kayla who would do anything for her brother wont admit to her love. What will happen when things get tangled with the warblers, new directions, the cheerios and Karofsky? Kaline Blaine/OC
1. Help

There was a thud and Kurt looked back at Blaine who had run into a wall. "Ow." He said then giggled. Kurt loved his little drunk giggle but if he didn't keep quiet they would be in trouble.

"Shhh..." Blaine put his fingers to his lips and mimicked Kurt with a little grin. Kurt rolled his eyes with a little smile and started up the stairs. "Come on." He whispered. Blaine followed only stumbling once. He sat Blaine on his bed and walked back towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blaine hissed.

"Going to get my sisters help in hiding you tomorrow…this morning. We don't was my dad finding you here."

"Oh…ok." He gave Kurt a thumb up. "Ill come with you."

"No you stay here; we don't want to wake up Finn. I'll be right back, just stay put." He stared at the other boy until he nodded.

"Okiee dokiee." Kurt patted him on the head.

Kurt knocked softly on her door waiting in the dark. He heard a thud then the door cracked open. Her face appeared half awake in the 3 inch opening.

"Kurt? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…" Blaine leaned over his shoulder putting his head on the other boy.

"Hi there Kayla." He slurred with a little grin. Her eyes got real wide as she stared at Blaine.

"Blaine honey, I told you to wait in my room." Kurt said leading the boy back to the open door. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you would help me sneak him out tomorrow morning. You know what happened the last time dad found him."

"Oh uh…yea s-sure. I guess." She glanced at the clock. "Ugh, Kurt it's 4:30."

"I know I'm sorry."

"You owe me big time little bro." She said closing the door.

"Thank you." He whispered walking away into his room. Blaine was sitting with his forehead against Kurt's desk. "You alright there?"

"My head is starting to hurt." He said rolling his head to the side and looking up at Kurt.

"No duh. That's what happens when you drink." Kurt said heading to the open bathroom that connected his and his sister's rooms.

"Thank you by the way." Blaine murmured crawling into the bed. Kurt walked out and sighed as he looked at the boy that had already passed out. Kurt ran a hand through his curls the leaned down to untie his shoes.

"You're welcome."

XOXOXOXOX

"Hello, is anyone awake up there?" Burt called. Kayla shot up in bed.

"Yeah?" She hollered jumping up getting tangled and falling out of bed. "Ow." She muttered and she scrambled up reaching for her door. Standing up she limped to the stairs to find her dad half way up them.

"Hi sweetheart. You alright?" He asked looking at her ankle as she limped over.

"Yea, I just… twisted my ankle… last night when…I went for a snack."

"Oh well, do you and your brothers want to come with Carole and I for breakfast? We can drop you off where ever you want to go afterwards."

"Umm…" she looked at her brother's door. "Well Kurt got in pretty late after the Dalton party last night so we should let him sleep and Finn won't be awake for hours, but I can go. Give me 20 minutes ok?"

"Of course Kayla." She smiled and ran back to her room through the bathroom and knocked on her brother's door. She heard her brother groan and his bedsprings squeak.

"Coming." He muttered. "What?" he asked opening the door? Kayla lifted an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"Well if your gonna give me attitude…Hey da—"Kurt put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry I'm just tired." She grinned.

"Don't worry its ok, but I'm going out to stall dad. It should be a few hours before we get back but I'll text you when we are in route."

"God you are the best twin ever!" Kurt hugged me.

"yeah yeah, but if Blaine isn't gone before we get back…uhh…I don't know, I'll make something up when we come to that hurtle."

"Alright. And again thank you thank you thank you. We owe you so much."

"Hell yes you do." She turned and walked back to her room.


	2. Sleepover

'Blaine is still passed out in my room.' Kurt texted his sister around 11.

'Great, kk Ill call Brit and puck, u tell Finn. We are having and emergency sleep over.'

'Good plan, Finn agreed. Getting food, movies. See u soon. 3' Kayla turned to her parents.

"Hey dad, Brit just texted me that she and Artie had a big fight, so is it alright if we have a feel better Brit sleep over tonight?" Please Please Please!"

"Yeah I guess. Who all is coming?"

"Um Puck Brit and Blaine. We each are having one person over."

"That sound like fun." Carole said taking Burt's hand. "We can go out to dinner."

"Well can you guys drop me off at home so I can help the boys clean up?"

"Of course."

XOXOXOXO

Kurt tossed his phone into his chair as he walked back into his room from Finn's. Brit would be coming over with puck in a hour. Finn was going to get snacks. Kurt rounded up all of Kayla's movie collection, which, because of Finn was scattered all through the house. The only thing left right now was to wake Blaine up. Kurt stared at the boy still in his bed. He stared at the boy for a long moment before he sat beside him.

"Blaine?" He said softly running his fingers down his cheek. "Blaine time to get up." The boy stirred.

"Kurt?" Blaine sighed as he stretched. Kurt grinned.

"Hey there. How you feeling?"

"Ugh, like I got hit by a truck. Why do you always let me drink?"

"Come on like you give me the option to stop you."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's gone, but don't worry Kayla organized everything. You are staying the night. She is almost back and we have to clean the basement up some before the others get here. So go shower, I'll get your backup clothes from your bag in my car."

"Thanks Kurt, I don't know what I would do with you." Kurt smiled his face turning red as turned towards the door. "You and your sister help me out so much." Kurt sighed.

"It's no problem, really I don't mind, though Kay will expect something in return." Blaine chuckled.

"Of course, and she should, she goes so out of her way to help."

"I'll be right back."

"Oh Kurt?" He popped his head back into the room excited.

"Yeah?"

"Where are the towels?" Kurt's face fell.

"In the closet next to the sink."

"Thanks." Kurt shook his head and walked downstairs. He grabbed Blaine's bag out of the backseat of his car Just as his dad drove up. Kayla jumped out of the backseat.

"By guys see you later." She said waving. Kurt waved as well as his twin joined him by the garage. "Hey little bro."

"Hey how was your morning?"

"Breakfast was fun." She said as they watched their parents drive away. "I mean free food, but then they went shopping for new curtains… it was so boring."

"I'm sorry but thank you so much." Kayla tossed her arm around him.

"Eh it's ok." Finn walked out front.

"Oh hey Kayla, morning."

"Finn, it's almost 12:30, you missed morning already." She laughed.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, Kurt wanna come with me to the store? I know you hate my choice in snack food." Finn twirled his keys.

"Uh well…"

"Come on it will only take 20 minutes."

"Fine." He handed Kayla the bag. "Blaine is in the shower. Just toss this on the bed, though I don't think he will need it just yet. He tends to take long showers."

"Oh and how do you know this?" Finn asked with a suggestive grin.

"Do you want me to join you? Because I am fine with staying here." Kurt said and Kayla pushed him towards their step-brother.

"Just go." She said walking back inside. Kayla tossed Blaine's bag at the foot of the stairs and walked through the living room turning the TV on flipping over to a rerun of what I like about you. Then she went into the kitchen grabbing a glass, putting ice in it, and then filling it with water. She wandered to the couch and leaned against the back of it.

It wasn't until a commercial started when she remembered the bag of clothes. She picked it up jogging up the stairs she opened the door and tossed it on the bed. She turned around and heard the bag hit the floor. She sighed and went to go pick it up but when she turned around Blaine walked out with a towel around his hip, his hair dripping. He smiled.

"Oh hey Kay." He said brushing his hair out of his eyes. She gasped her eyes raking over his abs and her glass hit the floor covering her shoes with water. "Oh…"

"I-I…" she turned and ran out of the room.

"Kayla?" he asked following her to the door. She flew down the stairs and hid in the basement.

Blaine watched as she ran down the stairs. "Kayla?" he asked again even though she was gone. He walked back to Kurt's room and quickly got changed. He toweled off his hair. Then he went to search for his best friend's older sister. He felt bad, he didn't know what he did to make her hate him so much, but she never talked to him, ignored him when he spoke. It confused him though because she helped Kurt keep their dad away and sneak him out when they needed to, she had also brought him his clothes. It was times like these he was glad he was gay; guys could be so much easier to understand.

He gave up his search when the doorbell rang, heading over to the front door and opening it.

"Hey Guys."

"Sup Blaine."

"You aren't Kayla." Brittany said.

"I'm not?" He looked down at himself. "Oh crap what happened I was Kayla just a minute ago."

"Hey don't try to confuse her anymore than she already is." Puck said walking into the house. "But where is she?"

"I don't—"

"Hey guys what's up?" Kayla asked ducking around Blaine and hugging Brit.

"There you are, I was afraid you had turned into a guy."

"Nope still me!" She said smiled taking the girl's hand pulling her inside.

"Good because I like you just the way are."

"Awe thanks sweetheart." They walked down to the basement. Blaine watched them go still confused.

"Where are Kurt and Finn?" Puck asked.

"Uh, snack shopping I think."

"Well that will go ever well." Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go see if the girls are making out yet…oh never mind wrong team." He elbowed Blaine and chuckled. "It's cool maybe we can talk fin into broke Back Mountain." Blaine gave him a look. "Kidding dude."


End file.
